Rey's Revenge
by Amsterdam Flowers
Summary: Rey continues to be plagued by the connection between her and Kylo Ren following the events of The Last Jedi, but finds a way to take advantage of it. TLJ spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

It was happening again, the pull on the back of her mind signalling the bridge between her and Kylo Ren was connecting them once more. She tightened her mouth into a thin line, bracing herself. She had thought that these experiences would end with Snoke's death, with her shutting the door on him, both physically and metaphorically.

But apparently not.

They had continued to spontaneously bridge a few times since the disastrous events at the abandoned rebel base on Crait. She learned that the connection wouldn't always happen at convenient times. In fact, it wouldn't always happen when they were both active participants. Once, she had seen him brooding in the corner of her vision as she sat in on an urgent meeting with the last of the Resistance. Twice, he had appeared to her sleeping. It scared her.

It scared her to see the new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, her greatest enemy, in front of her asleep. The contrast between his conflicted, fiery, commanding presence and the peaceful slumbering face she saw before her was too jarring, too disturbing. She was also scared that she, beyond her knowledge and control, had also appeared to him in such moments of vulnerability and unawareness.

And as the pull strengthened and all other noises faded into the background, Kylo Ren, Ben Solo appeared before her again, sleeping deeply.

Rey glowered at him, quietly reaching for what she had kept beside her at all times since the second time he had appeared to her like this. It was time to start paying him back for the torment he had inflicted on her and the rest of the Resistance. On general Organa. On Poe and Finn...

She approached him with care, not wanting to disturb or wake him. If she did, none of this would work. She pulled her object out from her pocket, and un-capped it.

And with trained, steady fingers, marked Kylo Ren's face with a thick swirly black mustache above his upper lip. Admiring her work with satisfaction, she put the permanent marker back in her pocket, a more relaxed look now on her face.

"Take that, you smelly nerf-herder. Let's see how seriously the First Order takes their Supreme Leader now. Your control over them will crumble, and you will fall."

;

 _This is stupid and I'm so sorry. I love Kylo Ren, but they definitely needed to take more advantage of their Force connection and start a prank war across the galaxy, just saying._


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren, recent Supreme Leader of the First Order regime, strode briskly through the dark hallways of his command ship towards the bridge, long cape billowing out dramatically behind him.

Pairs of storm troopers passed him regularly, and he could swear he was drawing much more attention than usual, despite the troopers quickly facing forward again after glancing at him. He presumed many were not used to seeing him; he wore the helmet whenever outside of his quarters until his confrontation with Snoke, so most members of the First Order had never seen his face. They seemed surprised to find him human.

There was no time to dwell on that now, though. Him and General Hux were overseeing preparations for their latest planetary raid in pursuit of the Resistance. He strode up to said General at the bridge, expression impassive. Hux gaped at him.

"S-Supreme Leader-"

"Everything is going smoothly, I presume? No issues?" Kylo Ren said, cutting him off with a cold look.

Hux opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking aghast, but quickly pulled himself together with a shake of his head, "No, sir," he said, folding his hands behind his back, "All preparations are on schedule, we will be ready for our assault as expected."

"Good. I leave you to it," Kylo replied shortly, striding away from the shaken General Hux.

;

FN-1750 turned to his companion and quietly asked, "Did you see Kylo Ren? Do you think that was some sort of test?"

FN-1752 hesitated only briefly before nodding in assent, "I can't think why else he would… have that on his face. One thing's for sure though. I don't want to mess with the man who has the confidence to walk in front of the entire First Order like that."

And so, on that day, Kylo Ren's fearsome reputation only grew.

;

 _This was going to be a oneshot, but it seemed to make some people laugh, and I'm still greatly amused by the idea. I'll continue to update as inspiration strikes. What will Rey do next? How will Kylo Ren react? Stay tuned!_


End file.
